Long Time Traveller
by ElijahMikealsonfan
Summary: There' s a witch in New Orleans, that isnt't wrapped around Marcel's finger. But Who is she? And how does she know Klaus and Elijah?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey,  
so this is my first story here. English isn't my first language so there could be some grammar mistakes, because I don't have a beta. So if someone's interested, please contact me :)  
I would be happy if you tell me, what you think of my first chapter :)_

Today I decided to help Jane-Anne out. She always had so much to do and had no one to help her, except her sister. A girl with curly brown hair sat at one table. I could feel what she was. A werewolf. Here in the French Quarter. Did nobody tell her, that it wouldn't be so smart for her to stay here?

I saw her talking to Jane-Anne like the other days. Sophie was working on the other side of the restaurant. I listened into their conservation.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family…" the girl said.

"And?" Jane-Anne wanted to know.

"Nothing. Zero. I can't find a single person who remembers them," she answered.

"Because people like you were run out of here years ago," I said.

She looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Armida. What's your name?"

"Hayley. And what do you mean with people like me?"

Before I could answer Jane-Anne walked around the bar and set a map in front of Hayley. I was wondering what she was doing.

"In the bayou, they call the werewolfs 'Roux-Ga-Roux'" she circled a point on the map. "You head there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

I got another look on the map and had an idea of what they were planning. I looked at Jane-Anne after had gone outside and shook my head.

"Jane-Anne, you can't be serious. What do you want with her?"

"She's important for us. She will help us get rid of Marcel, Annie."

What? The wanted to get rid of Marcel? I couldn't like him that much either, but I never wanted to kill him…

"That's a big mistake, Jane-Anne. And don't call me Annie, only my friends do." And with that I stormed of and after Hayley.

"Hayley, wait!" I called after her.

She turned around to me. "What is it?"

"Hayley you can't go there." I tried to warn her.

"Why not?" She wanted to know.

"Jane-Anne is planning something, and they want to use you for that, and I don't think it will be harmless."

"I don't care about that. I just want to find my family. Whatever it takes."

I went through the streets of the French Quarter. I couldn't believe what the Deveraux witches were planning. How did they want to get rid of Marcel? How could Hayley be useful for them? I didn't tell Marcel what they were planning, but I didn't know why.

I looked around the streets and saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes. I knew exactly who he was. Niklaus Mikaelson. He went straight to Agnes' table. What did he want from her? They were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. After some more talking he stood up from Agnes' table and vamped away. Where did he go? I couldn't see him anywhere.

The, all of a sudden I was pressed against the wall behind me. We were standing face to face and my heart skipped a beat. He had veins under his eyes and I could see his fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Why were you watching me?" he asked me. So he didn't recognize me. It was hard, I knew, but still, somewhere deep in me, I had hoped he still would. I decided to not tell him who I was.

"Maybe I'm just interested in the stranger that came into town," I answered him.

"Maybe you are, but I don't believe you," his face came closer, if that was even possible.

"Well that is your problem, isn't it, Niklaus?" I mumbled a spell and fell to the ground, hurting. I took the time, while he was still lying on the ground and fled.

Klaus' P.O.V

Suddenly the pain in my head stopped. Why didn't I notice that she was a witch? I looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere.  
How did she know me? I thought that I would remember such a beautiful girl, because she was. She was kind of familiar to me, but I couldn't place her face. But I guessed after a thousand years you forget the one or the other face.

Armida's P.O.V

I was sitting in the bar where Marcel was singing on the stage. He was such a show-off, but he could sing very well. He stopped after this song and hopped of the stage as Thierry was handing him a drink. Suddenly everything went silent, because Klaus was standing in the middle of the bar. Why did he always have to appear out of nowhere? I wish I could do that, because that was so cool.  
Marcel and Klaus began to slowly approach each other.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake," I knew who Marcel was talking about. Mikael.

"And yet how fortunate you manage to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated into dust", he said. Mikael was dead, that was a good thing to hear.

Klaus spoke very aggressive and alerted Marcel's companions, but I didn't stand up.

"Well, if I'd know you were coming back into town, if I had a heads up…"

Klaus interrupted Marcel. "What Marcel? What would you have done?" Why was he so aggressive? If Marcel wasn't careful now, this could end badly.

The tension became thicker and thicker as the two were standing nose to nose.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade," with that the tension broke. Marcel and Klaus began to grin and embraced each other. The two of them went to Marcel's 'private' room and I decided two follow them. I came without Klaus noticing me.

"Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus asked Marcel.

Marcel looked at me and smirked.

"I got the withes around here wrapped around my finger," he said smirking.

"Oh, I experienced another thing. A witch about that high," held his hand up," long brown hair and brown eyes. She attacked me a little earlier."

Marcel looked at me and wanted to say something but I shook my head behind Klaus' back to tell Marcel 'no'.

"I don't know, sometimes they have their own ideas…" I exhaled relieved. I was afraid Marcel would tell Klaus who I was.

"However… I'm looking for a witch by the name Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me," Klaus said.

Oh no, Jane-Anne what did you do? Was it the thing that was going on with Hayley? Marcel glanced at me and I shrugged.

"You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably ought to come with me", Marcel answered. So he knew what Jane-Anne was doing. I knew what that meant.

Klaus left the room first, followed by Marcel's companions. I rushed forward and grabbed Marcel's arm.

"Annie. What was that back there?" he wanted to know.

"Well he threatened me and I threatened him back," I answered with a smirk. "He didn't recognize me, so I just thought…"

"Why didn't he recognize you?"

"I don't know… But please don't tell him. I want to know when he finds out."

"Okay. It's your choice you know that, but don't go too far… Can you stay here, please? This isn't going to be pretty."

I nodded. I wasn't pleased with that, but I also didn't want to see how a witch is killed

"Thank you, little princess," he kissed my forehead and left.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't like that Marcel killed witches, but they went against him so they deserved it."

After a little walk through New Orleans, I loved doing that, the city was just great, I walked back to the club where everyone was still dancing and drinking. Typical vampires. I went to where Marcel and Klaus were standing and talking.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw a line in this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it to that", I heard Marcel say.

"What's going on here?" I asked him. Both of them looked at me.

"Annie? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, look the little witch," Klaus said.

"Not now, Klaus," I said as I turned around to him, "I thought I'd visit you, but I see you're preoccupied."

"Annie, please, go to your room. I'll come to you in a moment."

"Marcel I'm not a kid anymore. You…"

"Please for me little princess," he looked at me with big 'pass in boots' eyes.

"Okay. Love you." And with that I went into my room. I hoped the two wouldn't tear each other apart. I wanted to protect Marcel, but he wouldn't let me, because he still thought that I was still the little girl, although he knew, I was one of the most powerful witch. But he was a big guy, so I thought he could care for himself.

After two hours of waiting Marcel still wasn't there, so I went down to see Thierry lying on the ground with a bite-mark on his neck.

"Oh my god, is that a werewolf bite?" I asked concerned. I was friends with Thierry. He was the only friend I had in Marcel's inner circle.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Marcel said from behind me. I turned around to him.

"Are you kidding me? Not for me to worry? First, Thierry's my friend, second, he's going to die if he doesn't get help, and third, I'm not a little girl, I can help, and I will if you want it or not."

"Annie, come down. I'm sorry, I know that. But you're still my little girl; I'm just worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Go, wherever you're needed," I said with a smile.

I stayed here and cared for Thierry. I stayed with him as he started to fell asleep and as I was sure he slept well I went upstairs to look into my Grimoires if I could find anything that could help him. Ten books and three cups tea later I began to fell asleep over the books.  
I noticed how someone picked me up, carried me to my bed and pulled the blanket over me, but I was too sleepy to look who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's the next chapter already. I want to thank you for ten followers, ten favorites, and one review.  
I hope you like the second chapter; please tell me what you think about it.  
And I forgot to mention: I don't own The Originals, I just own my OC._

I woke up, as the sun was hitting my face. I got up and put my books in the shelf at first. I went into the bathroom and got showered. It was a very long shower. I always showered long if I had to think and right now I had plenty to think about. I was concerned about Thierry, if he'd be okay again? I had to find a solution to that problem; I couldn't lose him. I also worried about Marcel, because I didn't think, the peace between Klaus and Marcel will last so long, after what I heard yesterday.  
After one hour I decided I showered long enough and so I went out and got ready.  
As I came down I saw Thierry sitting at a table, without any bite mark on his neck.

"T. what happened?" I rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm okay, Klaus healed me with his blood", he freed himself from my embrace.

"When?"

"Yesterday, just after you went to your room. He came here again and apologized to Marcel and then he healed me."

"It's good to have you back among the living. Kind of", I smiled at him. "Where's Marcel?"

"I don't know, probably doing some witch business again, he wouldn't let me come, he told me to rest", he answered.

"Really? Again? What is it this time?" I wanted to know.

"Hey, Annie, come down, call him if you want to know."

"Nah. Don't think so", I waved and went out. New Orleans was a great city, because it was never boring here and there was always music playing in the streets. I made my way to Rousseau's to eat my lunch there. Normally I always ate with Marcel, but when he was out and doing his business I went here. I was good friends with Cami and it was nice talking to someone 'normal' once or twice in the week. Today it wasn't so crowded and my favorite table was free, so I went there and sit down. I took a look at the menu, although I knew exactly what I was going to take. After a little while of waiting, Cami came to me.

"Hey, Annie. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Me too. The same as always?"

"Yea, please", I answered. She went away to get me my food, but after five minutes she came back already and placed the plate in front of me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Got any free time for me? We haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah, just a little bit", she sat down in front of me.

"So? Did anything interested happen in the last time?" I smiled.

"Not really. Just the same, old, boring job as always", she said.

"Oh, that sound so bad", I answered and we both loved. But honestly, I would kill for a normal life with a normal job. Just one day would be enough already. "Any handsome men in here?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, just some minutes ago a really good looking guy was here. He asked about Jane-Anne though, so I don't think he's free", she winked at me.

Who would ask for Jane-Anne, especially now? "What did he look like?" I wanted to know.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a very expensive suit" she described him.

I had an idea who it could be, but…but that was impossible, he would never be here in New Orleans, not after what had happened so long ago. "What did you tell him where to find Jane-Anne?" I asked.

"I told him to find Sabine", she said. "Listen, I gotta go, I have work to do."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." I stood up, paid and hugged her. "It was delicious. Hope we can talk again sometime soon." I turned around and walked out of the restaurant.  
I walked, till I found a bench and I sat down on it and looked at all the people. I liked to watch the people talking and laughing. After a time, I got really tired and closed my eyes for just a second. As I opened them again it was already dark. How long had I been sleeping?  
I went to the place where I know Jane-Anne had been killed; I needed to pay my respects. As I came there I saw Sabine, it was hard not to see her in that yellow shirt.  
I went over to Sophie and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, Soph." she began to cry and hugged me tighter.  
Suddenly we heard a loud a whistle and I knew, Marcel was coming, so I hid in the crowd. I didn't want him to see me, although I didn't know why. The vampires were approaching from everywhere. I heard Marcel talking and turned around.

"Well, well. What have we hear? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner isn't the luckiest spot for your family tonight," he always had to be so melodramatic, "Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson," 'little' lesson I thought quietly, laughing.

"We're putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone", Sophie said standing up.

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left it here for a reason: send a message," what was he doing? It wasn't alright to kill her, but it had to be done, because she was plotting against him, I understood that. But that here, wasn't necessary.

I stepped out of the crowd. "Marcel. What are you doing?" I asked and I knew he could tell I was angry.

"You heard what I'm doing. The body stays here. So if anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state…"

I interrupted him. "I don't care what your rules state. You made your point as you killed her. It's done. Everyone understood it.

"Annie, this is my thing. Witches aren't allowed to practice magic in the quarter," he began to scream at me.

"Marcel, you're going too far," now he really pissed me off. I raised my hand and wanted to cast a spell to stop him from what he was doing, but suddenly I felt a pain on my head and everything went black.

Third Person P.O.V

Marcel sped over to Armida, before her head could hit the ground. He laid her down gently and turned to the vampire, that had hit her and without another word he pulled his heart out.

"No one touches her, is that clear?" everyone near him nodded silently, no one dared to say a word. "Thierry, bring her home," Marcel demanded his friend, still angry. Thierry picked her up and vanished.

Armida's P.O.V

The first I noticed again was that I was lying in a bed, probably my bed. I tried to open my eyes, but got blended by the sun so I closed them again. I heard a chuckle next to me. Now I opened my eyes carefully and after some blinking I could open them fully.

"Hey, T."

"Hey, Annie. How are you feeling?" he asked a concerned look on his face.

"My head hurts", I said, as I touched it with my hand, to feel dried blood in my hair. "I will shower now, to get the blood out of my hair," I stood up, but fell back again, because everything around me was spinning.

"Careful," Thierry picked me up and placed me on the ground without letting go of me completely. He waited till I stood normal without anything spinning and let go of me carefully. I walked to the bathroom, Thierry always behind me. As I came to the door I turned around.

"You know you're my best friend, but you can't come in with me," I said and winked.

"What a pity. But I'm going to stay here just in case," he grinned, "So if you need me with anything…"

"Of course, and then I will call Katy to tell her," I laughed and closed the door behind me.

After a short shower without any accidents (except that the soap burned in the wound) I dried my hair and got dressed again. I came out of the bathroom and saw Thierry sitting on a chair nearby.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's Marcel?" I wanted to know.

"Don't know. I have to baby sit you."

I got my mobile phone and called Marcel, but he wasn't picking up. Suddenly everything got blurry. I could see the cemetery and it was like it was calling for me and I knew I needed to go there. I was back in the real world and noticed that I was sitting on the ground.

"Annie, what happened?" Thierry rushed over to me.

"I'm fine. Just a witch thing, I have to go," I stood up and went out.  
I went to the cemetery where I heard someone talking, and as I came nearer I could see Sophie talking to a man, who was wearing a suit. I knew him; it was the other Mikaelson brother, Elijah.

"What kind of connection?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl-she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus," Sophie explained.

So that was the part that Hayley played in all of this.

"That's impossible," Elijah said.

"You know nothing's impossible with Nik," I said with a grin. Elijah turned around to me and his eyes widened.

"Armida?" I nodded as he came closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, because I never thought Elijah was the type for hugging. "You changed," he stated.

"Yeah, your brother didn't even recognize me," I smiled sadly.

"That is surprising, I thought…"

"It's been a very long time, Elijah."

We stood there in silence, before we were interrupted by Sophie.

"Bring her out," she said with raised voice. Three witches came out and stood on formation around Hayley. Elijah watched her interested, while Hayley seemed confused.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Elijah.

Elijah didn't answer her question, but obviously he wanted to talk to her. "Give us a moment please." He led Hayley inside, but turned around to me half the way. "Armida, please, come with us, we have a lot to discuss." So I walked after them into the building, which was lit by candles on the walls.

We sat down on a bench, Elijah in the middle of us two girls. He turned around to Hayley.

"So have they been holding you here against their will?" he asked her.

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these…weird witchy tests. Not that I could understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children," Hayley said confused.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may," Elijah tried to lay his hand on Hayley's temple, but she backed away.

"What are you doing?" she wanted to know.

"He's trying to show you. You just have to open your mind. It's nothing dangerous," I explained.

"Technically, I wanted to show you both," Elijah corrected me as he grabbed my hand and laid his other one on Hayley's temple. I went into his mind (an easy thing for witches like me) and heard him talking.

"In the beginning our family was human… A thousand years ago, now." Then we saw Rebekah with long hair, wearing a long dress and calling for a little boy.

"Come, Henrik, our brothers are fighting again."

Elijah's voice was in the background. "Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. This is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."  
We shortly could see how Niklaus was carrying the little boy, Henrik, who was dead, in his arms, as he screamed for his mother.  
"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was divested, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger," Elijah explained while he showed us how Mikael held a bleeding arm in front of Rebekah and forced her to drink. "Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came the terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus," in front of our eyes Klaus attacked a human and fed on him. "When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was," Klaus turned into a wolf and was screaming in pain as every single bone in his body broke. I had tears in my eyes as I saw how Mikael and Elijah came running towards Klaus. Elijah wanted to run to his brother, but was held back by his father.

"Father! It hurts!" Klaus screamed. I wanted to help him, but I knew this wasn't real.

"He's a beast, an abomination," Mikael spat.

We came back to the present for a moment. "He wasn't just a vampire," Elijah started.

"He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life," Hayley continued.

I knew that Klaus was a hybrid, but I never knew, how he became one. And now I wasn't so sure I wanted to know, because it was so painful.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself," Elijah explained. "Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side denying him any connection with his true self," Elijah sais as we first saw a woman, probably their mother, standing in front of a fire and casting a spell, and then we saw how Mikael bounded Klaus to a wooden cross.

"Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael demanded his son.

"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus pleaded. I couldn't watch that and closed my eyes but the sound still reached my ears, and then we were back in present day.

"Your das was a dick," Hayley said and Elijah chuckled.

I pulled my hand out of Elijah's, as I stood up. I went out of the building, because I couldn't take that anymore. It was too painful for me to watch Niklaus suffer. After a moment of calming down, I watched Sophie go in and went after her.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help," Sophie said, as I stopped behind her.

"What precisely is it what you want and what does it have to do with this woman?" Elijah wanted to know.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town," I looked at her shocked.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"You're staying here with us, of course. You're a witch, you owe it to your ancestors," she said turning around to me.

"No I don't. I owe nothing to anybody. I can choose, a thing you can't, because you're bound to the city, and I'm choosing Marcel," I said loudly. "And if you're going through with your plan, you will get to know me and my powers," I said before I stormed out. Once again I wandered through the streets of New Orleans. Usually it calmed me down to see all different kind of people talking and laughing, like the world was okay, not knowing what was going on behind their backs. My phone rang and I took out, to see Marcel calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Annie. Listen can you come over? I wanted to talk to you," he asked me.

"Yeah, of course, be there in ten," I said.

As I came to the house, Marcel was talking on the phone. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry; I know how to deal with Klaus."

"Oh really," I said sarcastically at the same time as Elijah, who appeared out of nowhere, said "Is that so? Please elaborate."

"Annie, sit down," Marcel told me and turned to Elijah. "Elijah Mikaelson. No I got it. It's all good," Marcel told his men as the rose from everywhere. Elijah sat down next to me and looked at me, smiling, and then he turned to Marcel again.

"It's time we had a little chat," Elijah said.

"Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do," Marcel answered.

"Marcel," I said, "Don't be so rude. He's done nothing."

"Armida, it's okay. You Marcel…you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?"

"Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place."

"Marcel!"

"Annie, you know I'm right," he looked at me.

"No you're not. He's-"

"Please, Armida, he has every right to say that. We did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never recall the pesky witches of the French Quarter, no offense, Armida."

"None taken. I'm not a 'French Quarter witch'," I smiled.

"How do you do it?" Elijah wanted to know from Marcel.

"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business," I wanted to say something, but Elijah's look made me shut up. "Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've done like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys."

"But, Marcel, he heeled him, after he had seen, what he had done," I pointed out.

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior," Elijah said. "And as he already healed him, I want to negotiate."

"What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" Marcel asked.

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest," Elijah answered.

"Whoa. Slow down. You really took Jane-Anne's body?" I asked shocked.

"Annie, o told you it was to send a message. So, Elijah, what do you care about the witches?"

"Well, that's my business now, isn't it?"

"Marcel, you have to give him the body. You proved your point as you took it, now you can return it," I begged.

"No, Annie. I'm sorry Elijah but I can't do it," he stood up and went away with his companions, so Elijah and I were alone.

"I can help you," I told Elijah, "but you can't tell anyone."

"How are you planning to help me?" He wanted to know.

I stood up and mentioned Elijah to follow me, and went up to my room. After Elijah was in the room I closed the door and casted two spells. The first, so none could come in and the second, so no one could hear what we were talking about.

"How is it possible? How can you still practice magic?" Elijah asked shocked.

"Believe me, if I'd know, I would tell you," I said, as I went to my bed and pulled a map from the house and a knife out. I sat on my bed and made a cut in my hand, letting the blood drip on the map, before I started the location spell. After a minute I found her. I looked up at Elijah. "She's at the basement, at the first room on the right. Be careful no one sees you when you get her," I said.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it," he said and left the room. I lifted the spell around the room, so Marcel wouldn't get suspicious. In the last time my loyalty to Marcel was more often questions than ever before and it was hard to pick a side. I didn't want to pick a side, I hated that there were sides to pick at all.

I sat on my bed and was reading a book, as I had another vision. I saw Klaus and Elijah fighting. I couldn't let that happen, and as soon as I had recognized the place, where they were fighting, I jumped from my bed and run there.  
As I came there, I saw Klaus hitting Elijah with an iron rode.

"Stop it," I screamed. Klaus stopped and turned around to me. He looked at me for a moment, before he sped over to me, while Elijah still laid on the ground.

"Who are you, little witch?" he wanted to know.

"You really don't recognize me, Niklaus?" I asked.

"How would I? You're just a witch that is, obviously, sleeping with Marcel, so you can do your business."

Now I was angry. I made his head hurt again.

"I'm not sleeping with Marcel, I'm…"

Klaus interrupted me by rushing forward to me, grabbing my throat and pressing me against the wall. He wanted to speak, but was pulled away by Elijah.

"You will not hurt Armida. She's our friend, Niklaus," Elijah said.

Klaus stopped fighting against his brother and looked at me.

"Is it really you?" he asked, as he walked over to me, his face softening. I nodded smiling and he stepped in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nik, I still need to breathe," I chocked out and he let go of me.

"Sorry. But how is it possible, that you're a witch and still live?"

"I don't know. At the age of 25 I just didn't age anymore," I explained. "So will you two stop fighting now?"

"Yea, I think we're through," Nik answered.

"Great, than I can to back to Marcel now."

"You're on his side? After all he did?" Nik asked surprised.

"Yes of course. He's my brother. I don't like what he did, but he's still family, and family always sticks together.

We kept on talking for a little while, but after a time I got tired and went home. I fell into the bed without taking my shoes off. I hoped there would be peace between the two brothers, and that my brother wouldn't do anything stupid.


End file.
